


Wedding Night

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “Do you Craig Tucker take Tweek Tweak to be your husband?”“I do.”“And do you Tweek Tweak take Craig Tucker to be your husband?”“I do.”—They had waited for this night. And it was finally here. Everything was perfect. And this night was going to be even better.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

This was it. Today was the day. Tweek was officially a Tucker. Well he had always been a Tucker but it was official in the state of Colorado as of today.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Craig, he looked so handsome in his suit. His hair brushed back, his eyes shining brightly. Tweek had never seen his boyfriend- fiancé- husband look so happy before in his life. And every time Craig looked at him his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest and his face would heat up. Tweek couldn’t help but smile and wave whenever he caught Craig’s eye. And his eyes couldn’t stop focusing on the black band that adorned his beloved fingers. 

All these people were there for them. Friends and family alike were there to celebrate them. Celebrate their union. It was wonderful. It was everything the two of them had worked so hard for. But what Tweek was the most excited for? The chance to finally be alone with Craig.

Craig was anxious. But he was happy. Everything had gone so wonderfully that he could barely stand it. He and Tweek were now married and Craig was honestly soaring on cloud 9. He could feel his face burn when Tweek looked at him. He looked like something out of Craig’s dreams in his suit. His hair was brushed back with a thin black headband. His eyes were sparkling. And the silver band on his finger made everything even more real. 

Tweek Tucker.

They were married. 

Everything was perfect right now. But the one thing that would make this night even more special to them? The thing the two of them were looking forward to the most? The time they got to spend alone. 

 

Their wedding night. 

It was nearing two a.m when the party had neared its end. And while they had enjoyed themselves they were glad the end had finally arrived. Tweek was tired. Craig was tired. But they weren’t too tired to be with each other. They would never be too tired for that.

Craig’s mother had hugging them both as they climbed out of her car. His dad, who was drunk, congratulated the two once again. And as for Tricia? She was passed out next to Tweek in the back seat. 

As they stood on the sidewalk they both locked hands and waved as she drove off. But the second green eyes locked with blue they knew it was over for them. They didn’t even need to say anything. They just knew.

Patience be damned it was their wedding night, they were finally alone and they could do whatever they wanted! And you better believe that they were about to.

They didn’t even make it to their apartment building’s front door. Craig had pulled Tweek to his chest, hands exploring the smaller man’s back as he walked backwards up the walkway to their front door. Tweek was pushing Craig’s suit jacket down his shoulders as their lips were locked, hungrily exploring each other’s as if it was the first time. 

Craig fumbled to enter their door code. He fumbled to get their front door open. But the second they were inside it was over. Tweek kicked the door shut before Craig wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up off the ground. Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist and locked them at the ankles. Craig let his lips travel down Tweek’s neck, nipping and biting and kissing and marking the bare skin that Tweek presented as he lifted his head up, eyes fluttering closed as he kept his gaze up at the ceiling. His breathing was already heavy and his heart felt like it was about to push through his chest it was beating so fast. And he knew Craig felt the same. Tweek could feel his hot breath on his neck. He could feel his heartbeat. They needed this. They had waited all damn day for this. And it was worth it. 

Their jackets hit the floor at the same time. And it was at that time that Tweek had wanted Craig’s lips on his again. So he nudged the black haired man’s stubbled cheek with his nose to get his attention. And he did. Craig stared at him with parted lips and lusty eyes before his lips clashed against Tweek’s, their teeth hitting as they met, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as if it was the first time they had done this. It wasn’t. But it felt different from every other kiss they shared. 

It was times like these that Craig was thankful for their tiny one bedroom first floor apartment. Sorry upstairs and next door neighbors, they were in for quite a treat tonight, but whatever. Craig didn’t care. Tweek didn’t care. This night was special. 

Craig kicked off his shoes the best he could as he walked further into the room. He heard Tweek’s own shoes fall to the floor behind him. Then Craig felt a tug on his hair, earning Tweek a quiet little moan from the man who was carrying him.  
and Tweek smiled brightly.

“Craig—“ Tweek’s voice was breathy when he spoke. His eyes were blown out and so full of lust that, even though the room was dark, Craig could tell. Hell he probably looked the same way in Tweek’s eyes. 

“Ye— yeah?” Craig’s voice was breathy. It was needy. They both needed this. They needed each other. 

But Tweek didn’t speak again. Instead he cupped Craig’s cheeks and pressed their lips together once more. It was slow but it never lost the roughness, it never lost the lust, the neediness, or the overall familiar feeling they both came to know so well.

Tweek could feel Craig’s nails scratching at his back through his dress shirt. There were definitely be mark’s left behind on his skin.

They had waited for this.

Craig pressed Tweek’s back up against their bedroom door to help support his weight as Craig fumbled for the doorknob. When Craig managed to get the door open he resumed his tight hold on his husband’s waist, walking into their bedroom and kicking the door shut before making his way over to their bed.

It was their wedding night after all. And they were going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot I got as, you guessed it, a prompt over on tumblr. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
